madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jet Set
Intro Don takes a business trip to Los Angeles, where he hooks up with some interesting new acquaintances; Peggy's in the mood for an office romance; Herman Phillips contemplates the future at Sterling Cooper. Synopsis Jane Siegel, in bed at the Sherry-Netherland hotel draped only in a sheet, recites lines from a poem she's written about Roger: "You make me new with laughter. You make me old with wisdom." Their souls are the same age, she tells Roger Sterling moments before he proposes marriage. She accepts with a nod. A day before the aeronautics convention, Don Draper stands poolside in Southern California wearing sport coat and hat; the airline lost his luggage. Pete Campbell wants to spend the day at the pool, but Don instructs him to call contacts. At the pool bar, Willy, a Count, introduces Don to Joy, a young woman he says has had her eye on Don. When Don declines an offer to dine, Willy remarks: "That never happens." Back in New York, Roger meets with George Rothman, a divorce lawyer who warns that Roger's wife, Mona Sterling, "has the marriage license, and she wants to hurt you." Roger tells George to proceed with the divorce anyway, saying of his relationship with Jane: "This is the life I was always meant to have." Herman Phillips drops by Roger's office requesting to be made a Sterling Cooper Advertising Agency partner; Roger confesses to be "at a loss" to describe Herman Phillips's accomplishments, advising him to "make rain" if he expects to achieve his goal. At the convention, Don and Pete attend a presentation about MIRV missiles and nuclear warheads, by which Don seems somewhat taken aback. Afterwards, Pete gleefully points out that one defense company spends more on media buys than "three Lucky Strikes". "Why would you deny yourself something you want?" Joy asks Don later that day, convincing him to drive with her to Palm Springs, where her mostly Euro set ("We're nomads together") is hanging out at a friend's swank house. Upon arrival, Don collapses from heat exhaustion but recovers sufficiently by evening to charm the guests with his repartee. After dinner, he and Joy make love. While Joan Holloway and several junior executives share baked goods the next day, compliments of a new Sterling Cooper client, Kurt Smith reminds Peggy about their plans to hear Bob Dylan in Greenwich Village that evening. Eyebrows rise all around, but then Kurt stuns them all by saying: "I make love with the man, not the woman." Smitty Smith shrugs off Kurt's homosexuality: "He's from Europe." Ken Cosgrove says he's not sure he wants to work with a queer. Smitty counters: "What, he's the first homo you ever met in advertising?" Back in Palm Springs, Don and Joy are still in bed; she's reading Faulkner's "The Sound and the Fury". Asked, "Is it good?" she replies that their sex was good, the book merely okay. When Willy drops by the bedroom and says about Joy, "I make beautiful babies," Don realizes that Willy is Joy's father. In New York, Herman Phillips meets up with two British colleagues to inquire about openings at his old firm. Told there aren't any, he proposes that the company buy Sterling Cooper to increase its U.S. presence. He says he can make this happen on these terms: He receives a finder's fee, is made president, and gets control over the creative department. That evening, Kurt drops by Peggy's apartment to escort her to the Dylan performance. Over wine before they depart, she asks what makes her always pick the wrong guys. "You are old style," he declares. "I fix you," he adds, meaning a new hairdo. "Just a trim," she says, but right off he slices away most of her ponytail. Although Peggy is initially shocked, Kurt affirms that the end result will be worth it. Sipping a drink in the pool with Joy, Don learns that her crowd is heading to the Bahamas. "It's what we do," she replies when he asks why. "Something about taxes." In between kisses, she tells him that her father will take care of Don because Don's beautiful and doesn't talk too much. The next morning in New York, Herman Phillips receives a case of Tanqueray gin compliments of his British colleagues. Pete returns from California saying that there were plenty of business opportunities, although he found the people unusual. "I'm glad to be home," he tells Salvatore Romano. He notices that something is different about Peggy, but she has to tell him it's her hair. "Kurt's a homo," Ken informs him. Pete asks whether Don has returned to the office yet, but no one has heard from him, although they don't seem overly concerned. Herman Phillips heads up to Cooper's office, where he tells Roger and Bertram Cooper that his former colleagues want to buy the Sterling Cooper Advertising Agency. Roger and Bertram agree to give the British firm five days to make an offer. Still in Palm Springs, Don makes a call and says: "Hello. It's Dick Whitman." He tells the person on the other end of the line: "I'd love to see you. Soon." Back in suburban New York, finding no one is home, a deliveryman leaves Don's lost suitcase outside his front door. Cast Main Star *Jon Hamm as Don Draper *Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson *Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell *January Jones as Betty Hofstadt (credit only) *Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway *Bryan Batt as Salvatore Romano *Michael Gladis as Paul Kinsey (credit only) *Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove *Rich Sommer as Harry Crane *John Slattery as Roger Sterling Guest Star *Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper *Mark Moses as Herman Phillips *Laura Ramsey as Joy *Philippe Brenninkmeyer as Willy *Justine Eyre as Rocci *Bjorn Johnson as Klaus *Peyton List as Jane Siegel *Charles Shaughnessy as Saint John Powell *Alan Blumenfeld as George Rothman *Rudolf Martin as Christian *Kevin Christy as Stu Rogison *Emilio Roso as Carlos *Nina Franoszek as Greta *Patrick Cavanaugh as Smitty Smith Co-Star *Edin Gali as Kurt Smith *Brandon Hayes as Alec Martin Category:Season 2